millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Unison☆Beat
is an original solo song performed by Maihama Ayumu. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Follow my heart Follow my beat Follow my heart beat!!! Yume o miru tabi ni Yogoreteku Dance shoes kanau kana Onaji asu o mite iru Kimi ga iru akiramenai Donnani tsurai toki datte Hitori janai sou omoeru kara Kitto muteki da yo ne! Follow my heart hazumu RIZUMU Follow my beat kasaneawase Follow my heart beat!!! YUNIZON shiyou yo Kokoro mo karada mo Follow my heart tanoshiku naru Follow my beat ureshiku naru Follow my happy!!! Kirameku SUTEEJI e to Hop step jump!!! Nareai janakute Honki dakara koso kenka shichau Demo wasurenai de ite itsudatte iru koto o Jishin o nakushita tokini wa Futari-bun no egao o ageru yo Datte nakama damon! Follow my heart hikaru haneru Follow my beat kanji aeba Follow my heart beat!!! SHINKURO shiyou yo Namida mo yuuki mo Follow my heart kirei ni naru Follow my beat suteki ni naru Follow my happy!!! Egaita Atashi ni nare! Hop step jump!!! Follow my heart Follow my beat Kizuna to ai ga aru nara daijoubu Atashi-tachi o yonderu hito ga iru Mattete ne iku yo! Muteki da yo ne...!!! Follow my heart hazumu RIZUMU Follow my beat kasaneawase Follow my heart beat!!! YUNIZON shiyou yo Kokoro mo karada mo Follow my heart tanoshiku naru Follow my beat ureshiku naru Follow my happy!!! Kirameku SUTEEJI e to Hop step jump!!! Follow my heart beat!!! Kimi to nara Follow my happy!!! Kanji aeru Kasaneyou my heart beat Happy ni shiyou! |-| Kanji= Follow my heart Follow my beat Follow my heart beat!!! 夢をみるたびに 汚れてくDance shoes 〈いつか〉叶うかな 同じ未来（あす）を見ている キミがいる〈だから〉諦めない どんなに　つらい時だって 一人じゃない　そう思えるから きっと　無敵だよね！ Follow my heart はずむリズム Follow my beat 重ねあわせ Follow my heart beat!!! ユニゾンしようよ ココロも　カラダも ヾ(≧―≦)ゞ Follow my heart 楽しくなる Follow my beat 嬉しくなる Follow my happy!!! キラめく ステージへと Hop step jump!!! 馴れ合いじゃなくて 本気だからこそ 〈時に〉ケンカしちゃう でも忘れないでいて　いつだって 〈そばに〉いることを 自信を　失くした時には 二人ぶんの　笑顔をあげるよ だって　仲間だもん！ Follow my heart ヒカル跳ねる Follow my beat 感じあえば Follow my heart beat!!! シンクロしようよ ナミダも　ユウキも (≧▽≦)〃 Follow my heart 綺麗になる Follow my beat 素敵になる Follow my happy!!! 描いた アタシになれ！ Hop step jump!!! Follow my heart Follow my beat 絆と愛があるなら　大丈夫〈ダイジョウブ〉 アタシたちを呼んでる　人がいる 待っててね　行くよ！ 無敵だよね…!!! Follow my heart はずむリズム Follow my beat 重ねあわせ Follow my heart beat!!! ユニゾンしようよ ココロも　カラダも ヾ(≧―≦)ゞ Follow my heart 楽しくなる Follow my beat 嬉しくなる Follow my happy!!! キラめく ステージへと Hop step jump!!! Follow my heart beat!!! キミとなら Follow my happy!!! 感じあえる 重ねよう my heart beat Happyにしよう！ |-| English= Follow my heart Follow my beat Follow my heart beat!!! Every time I see a dream I grab my dirty dance shoes I wonder if it can become true I saw that same future You're here I'll never give up No matter how painful it is I'm not alone because it seems that I'm undoubtedly invincible! Follow my heart, feel the rhythm Follow my beat, repeat them Follow my heart beat!!! Let's be in unison with The heart and the body ヾ(≧―≦)ゞ Follow my heart, have fun Follow my beat, be happy Follow my happy!!! Sparkle and Hop, step, and jump towards the stage!!! Don't deceive others Precisely because it's serious We get into a fight But don't forget that They're always by When I lose confidence They give me their smiles 'Cause they're my companions! Follow my heart, jump and shine Follow my beat, if I can feel Follow my heart beat!!! Let's synchronize The tears and courage (≧▽≦)〃 Follow my heart, become beautiful Follow my beat, become wonderful Follow my happy!!! Draw and Become yourself! Hop step jump!!! Follow my heart Follow my beat If bonds and love exists, then it's alright There are people calling for us What are you waiting for? Let's go! I'm invincible...!!! Follow my heart, feel the rhythm Follow my beat, repeat them Follow my heart beat!!! Let's be in unison with The heart and the body ヾ(≧―≦)ゞ Follow my heart, have fun Follow my beat, be happy Follow my happy!!! Sparkle and Hop, step, and jump towards the stage!!! Follow my heart beat!!! If I'm with you Follow my happy!!! Then I can meet new experiences Repeat my heart beat Let's be happy! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 07 (sung by: Maihama Ayumu) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Maihama Ayumu